The Whites of their eyes
by shippingdeath
Summary: hey this is a superwholock mystery but as you are only able to choose two categories i made it more around Sherlock and Supernatural. please enjoy as it is my first fanfic. :
1. Prologue

SuperWhoLock

The Whites Of Their Eyes – Prologue

It was a rainy Friday night and many of the clubs around London where slowly empting of the drunken partygoers inside. A handsome young man leaves with his arms around a pretty girl he had picked up that night; they catch a cab back to his house and an hour later they were both found dead in their bed.

There was no sign of a struggle as far as anyone could tell and there was no trace of poison in their systems. The only lead the police had to go on was that their eyes were rolled to the backs of their heads and the blood that flowed freely from their mouths.

One thing was for certain though was that the police detective inspector Lestrade was confused and no one he knew in the force could help clear his mind. Especially since this was the fifth death in a fortnight.

In apartment 221b Baker Street Sherlock Holmes was once again bored out of his mind. There hadn't been an interesting case in months. He currently stood over a mans brain attempting to find out if the electro chemicals in the brain was enough to heat up a cup of water, it wasn't working.

Two feet away John Watson was making tea for the both of them and was hoping for the first time in his entire existence that someone would be murdered soon. It wasn't that he was a psychopath or anything it was just that he had never seen Sherlock bored so much into doing things he knew was impossible to achieve, and nothing cheered his best friend up more than a murder.

His hopes would soon be answered.

All the way in America a man call Dean Winchester was fighting with his brother Sam over the idea of traveling to London because of these murders, he hated flying. He was starting to win the argument when the angel Castiel appeared at his side with the usual flutter of wings that always made Dean jump.

Castiel for the first time ever decided to side with Sam, turning to Dean, his stunning blue eyes boring into Dean which caused him to think over again 'I am not attracted to Cas' for about the fiftieth time that day, and said "we have to go" simply and it was that which persuaded Dean, he couldn't say no to Cas.

In the middle of the time vortex the TARDIS changed course from the beautiful shores of the flat planet Anora towards Earth specifically London in 2012. This matter sent the Doctor into a worried frenzy trying to change back on course but the TARDIS wouldn't budge and before he new it his blue box that was bigger on the inside than out was parked on the curb outside the apartment 221b Baker Street.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Whites of Their Eyes – Chapter 1**

Felling betrayed Dean Winchester boarded the first plane to Heathrow airport, he was terrified of flying, it was the reason he did cross country drives weekly with his brother rather than the quicker way of flying.

He started to freak out almost immediately, the last time he was on a plane was to exorcise a demon that kept taking over the bodies of pilots and crashing their planes, an annoyed looking stewardess soon came over handing him a packet of sleeping pills in hopes of shutting him up, he took them gladly saying "well if the plane goes down at least Ill be asleep for it".

Sherlock Holmes was laying on the couch in his flat contemplating the previous five deaths in what appeared to be a trance to all but his flat mate John who had come to know that he was dead to the world in all ways but physically.

He was in the middle of his television show when the doorbell rang and as his landlady Mrs. Hudson was out he had to get the door. When he opened it he was shocked to find a youngish man of around mid twenties, he was wearing a tweed suit with red bowtie and most peculiarly a fez. "Hello" says the strange man "I'm the Doctor, might I ask where I am and more importantly what year this is?"

John was completely dumbfounded and at first believed that it was a prank and that this strange man was trying to test his sanity believing that only a madman would live with Sherlock Holmes. But he answered anyway "look if this is a prank I'm not crazy, it's the 26th of June 2012 and we're in London England on Planet Earth alright." The strange man looked stunned at Johns outburst before saying "why would I think you're crazy normally it's the other way around when I ask that question"

At that moment Sherlock awoke from his thoughts and yelled out "John who's that at the door?" for a moment John just stood there with a look of pure shock on his face at the interest Sherlock took at this particular visitor before yelling back "Just a madman Sherlock" that got his attention and he came plodding down the stairs to the front door and began to immediately asses every inch of this man. But the look of confused annoyance showed that there was a few thing he couldn't, just like when he met 'the woman' Irene Adler. A moment had passed before Sherlock said with a surprisingly cheery voice; "so would you like a cup of tea?" the doctor nodded happily making his fez wobble on the top of his head.

They headed back upstairs making idle conversation and John as always was voicing his surprise at Sherlock's ever changing moods and thinking to himself 'if only he could be like this all the time' before changing his mind thinking 'but then he wouldn't be _my_ Sherlock'.

At that exact moment the Winchester brothers were asleep in a cheep two star motel, five miles away on Fleet Street.


	3. Chapter 2

**Whites of their eyes - Chapter two**

"Sam, Dean wake up!" Castiel exclaimed as he shoved the two brothers awake. The moment he touched Dean was like nothing he had ever experienced before, as the chiseled young man jumped up his check glowing red as he blushed, before he realized and quickly turned away before Cas noticed, he was too late.

Sam however took his time getting up as the jet lag had taken quite a toll on the hunter and he sleepily asked "what's up Cas why did you wake us up?" while pulling his shoes on and rummaging for weapons. Cas simply replied, "there's been another murder"

"So where are you from?" John asked curiously as he handed the doctor a cup of tea and the reply was so much more confusing than it had any right to be as the doctor said "oh here and there but I really spend that much time in London that I'm now more English that Gallifreyan" Sherlock looked even more annoyed at this answer as there was no country called Gallifrey. "What on earth are you talking about man there isn't a place called Gallifrey" a chuckle escaped the doctors lips "not on Earth no, Gallifrey is my home planet its around 250 million light-years away from Earth and was destroyed many years ago during the time war."

To that he was answered by shocked silence which Sherlock broke with the simple statement of "prove it" the grin on the doctors face as the request was made was unfathomable as he jumped from his seat and lead the stunned flat mates down the stairs to the street outside. Out there they found a fifties style police call box that wasn't there that morning. John stared at it in confusion while Sherlock studied every inch of the phone box. The doctor pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door and led them into the small box. John gasped as he entered the phone box, it was bigger on the inside, and Sherlock who hadn't entered yet grumbled "what are you gasping at John its only a phone box…" as he stepped in, he went silent and a look of horror showed upon his face as he couldn't in anyway explain how the box was bigger on the inside, it was physically impossible. The Doctor roared with laughter at the looks on their faces he loved seeing the reactions of newly made friends.

"So where would you like to go I hear its lovely on Aractus at this time of year." The doctor asked cheerfully. Sherlock simply stared at him before simply walking away and muttering "John I think I need a shock blanket" John laughed as he ran out after his friend, the moment he left the TARDIS his phone rang, it was Lestrade.

"_You've got to get your asses down here theres been another death" _and he hung up. "Sherlock you're in luck there's been another one." The second John said that Sherlock broke free from his stupor and turned around with the biggest smile on his face and hailed a taxi. The doctor stared at John with a curious look and John simply replied "Sherlock is the only consulting detective in the world and nothing cheers him up better than a murder to solve" the doctor looked worried but still asked "may I come with you I might be of assistance." John looked towards Sherlock who was in his own little world attempting to solve the crime and not paying any attention to them before looking back at the doctor and saying with a shrug "why not your alien technology might help us solve the case."

Sam and Dean dressed in their best suits, went to the morgue to examine the bodies of the most recent victims. They flashed their newly forged IDs reading "Edward Vedder"-Sam and "Freddie Mercury"-Dean, the guard at the door gave them both an unbelieving look which was answered by Dean saying "my parents were big Queen fans" earning himself a nod and entry into the crime scene.

It was a family who had died, they were all surrounding the television, they looked peaceful and if it weren't for the fact that their eyes had rolled to the back of their head and the blood slowly congealing at the sides of their mouths they would have looked perfectly alive. There was no sign of any struggle as far as the police could see; Sam immediately started to look for any sign of sulfur and any other sign of demonic presence, there was none. Dean walked up to the dead bodies and stared into the whites of their dead eyes and shivered at how easily a whole family died without warning.

The doors of the living room burst open and Dean heard the distant moan of sergeant Donovan saying "oh god her comes the Freak" as a tall skinny man with black hair and a long black trench coat with blue scarf entered the room "alright everyone out and let me do my work" he ordered as he was followed in by a shorter man who looked at him with the laid back devotion of a best friend and a strange man who wore a tweed suit and a fez. Dean caught Sam looking confused at the new arrival but then shrugged and left behind the rest of the detectives.

Dean walks over to Sergeant Donovan and asks "who is that guy?' she turned to him and with a disbelieving look replied "he is Sherlock Holmes with his little pet Watson –the one wearing the sweater- and the other guy I'm not quite sure apparently his name is John Smith though which doesn't really help as there are millions by that name it would take forever to find him. Anyway Sherlock is a consulting Detective, the only one on the face of the earth I'm pretty sure, and anyway he's a freak an amateur who comes in and solves the crimes for us all for fun." Dean turns back to look at the door into the living room and asked "Is he really that good?"

"He's better than that but really I'm sure that one day solving the crimes wont be enough and soon he'll committing them" she walked off.

Sherlock Holmes was only in the living room for five minutes before he walked out with DI Lestrade at his heels making feverish notes of Sherlock's every word, the men called Watson and Smith were stood back and were talking about a small metal object with a flashing green light that Smith was holding, Dean heard Smith calling it a "sonic screwdriver" but was sure he heard wrong.

Sherlock had stopped talking to Lestrade and saunters over to where Dean stood eyeing him nervously before saying, "why is an American pretending to be In the British police force? Surely you weren't ordered here or you would have done more research on the people you might meet so no you came here for benefit of your own or possibly for the benefit of your brother over there" pointing a finger towards Sammy. Dean fells himself freeze with fear how did this man know all of this about him? A small smile inched its way onto Sherlock's face he loved the way new people reacted to him, much like the way the Doctor likes people reacting to his TARDIS. "So" he started trying so terribly hard not to smile – it was a crime scene after all – "what is your name as your ID is so terribly forged no one in their right minds would put their own name on a forged ID of that quality" Dean was stunned and all he could do was splutter out "D-d-d-dean"

To Deans surprise Sherlock turned away at that and started towards his friends before turning around and asking, "are you coming or what?" Dean quickly followed suit and dragged Sammy into the picture as they passed him.


	4. Chapter 3

**The whites of their eyes – chapter 3**

They all sat in the living room of apartment 221B and were explaining to each other what they did for a living and from what John could see, having a good time, Sherlock was being nice for the first time in his life, although that was most likely out of shock and John made a mental note to keep a shock blanket handy for when they start talking business.

Sam and Dean were just describing an attack on something called a wendigo, which could only be killed by fire. The doctor was trying to out do all of their adventures and was only outdone when dean said, "you may have a time machine by my angel can do all of that and is better looking…" stopping suddenly when he saw Sam's face becoming sly and an evil grin slid to his lips as he said "I knew it, you like him don't you? You're just too embarrassed to say so" John knew at that moment that if Dean had a shell he would have hidden deep within it. Only Sherlock wasn't convinced about the existence of angels everything else seemed to make perfect sense to him apart from them. "I don't believe you, angels it just doesn't make sense." To this remark John could not help but butt in saying, "comes from the man who believes that the victim commits suicide in 'Cluedo'" the whole room erupts with laughter leaving Sherlock blushing with embarrassment.

Once the laughter subsided Sam looked at Dean curiously and asked "hey Dean where is Cas anyway he didn't come with us to the crime scene so where did he go off to?" Dean frowned and pulled out his phone before he answered saying "I'm not sure I would say that he's gone sight seeing but he'd probably not be interested in that, oh well I'll give him a call, Sherlock would probably like proof of his existence." And with a smile he phoned the angel.

Cas showed up before Dean had a chance to hang up the phone. He appeared in the middle of the room causing everyone to jump apart from Sam and Dean who had gotten used to the sudden appearances of their angel friend. Sherlock was the most surprised and started muttering under his breath "its impossible." John watched his friend worryingly it had not been a good day for him.

Cas looked awkward as the room stared at him and slowly went to sit by Dean's side a blush rising to his cheeks as he did so. Dean smiled at the angel before introducing him to their new friends.

It seemed like all was good in the world while they talked but lurking around the corner was a murderer planning his next attack.


	5. Chapter 4

**The whites of their eyes – chapter 4**

They soon got to work on the murder mystery and within an hour of brainstorming the murderer had struck again, this time it was a young couple on their honeymoon. They made their way to the crime scene via taxi. The murderer had become sloppy in this case the poison he had used to kill his victims had a too high concentration which showed up in the tests to be the sap of a rare plant found only in the rainforests of Chili called _mimbulus mimbletonia_. At this new information Sherlock became giddy with delight.

Everyone else was fed up and one night Dean simply turned to the Doctor and asked "hey can we just go back in time and stop the killer before he attacks?" the doctor looked sorely tempted but shook his head and said "if we did we wouldn't have met in the future, however we could go back find out who it is and then come back here and save the day". This came as great news to everyone including Sherlock who was starting to hate this case.

The sight of the TARDIS came as a great awe to the Winchester boys and continued horror as well as hilarity to Sherlock and John who had entered it once before. They made themselves comfortable as the doctor started to fiddle with the control panels whispering "hello sexy have you missed me?" The TARDIS gave a lurch as a small fatty creature came bobbing onto the deck and sat on Deans lap who at that moment in time looked completely overwhelmed. Sam picked it up off Deans lap and took a good look at it before asking, "hey doctor what is this?" the doctor laughed at the creature and smiled as he explained "that's Tubby he an Adipose, a few years ago this company was helping breed them by creating a diet pill which would as they said make 'the fat just walk away' literally so when the rightful parents of these creatures came to collect them this one snuck into my TARDIS where he has since been living off lard and beef dripping sandwiches." Dean smiled at the little adipose and asked it "would you like a sandwich?"

Within moments they had arrived at the scene of the first murder about five minutes before it took place they stood in the middle of Trafalgar square and looking around they could tell that it was going to be a tricky one, the place was crowded with tourists and commuters alike they spread out in search of the soon to be victim, her name was Emma Goodfellow she was a 20 year old student of history and was on her way to school when her killer struck. They soon found the victim as she got out of a taxi with her books in one hand and a coffee in the other, and watched her as she walked towards the nearest park bench and sat down before looking through a few of her books and taking a sip of her coffee. Her breathing became hoarse the moment that coffee touched her lips, she started to splutter, blood slowly dribbling from her lips as her eyes start to roll in their sockets and within a space of approximately ten seconds she was dead.

The whole affair was odd, for starters was that Emma's first sip? It seemed highly unlikely as she did take a cab to get here so what had happened to it between buying it and that final sip that lead to her death? Sherlock immediately accused the cabbie but John just laughed it off saying that Sherlock was simply recreating the 'Study in Pink' case that brought them together. Sherlock and John started to fight while the Winchester boys and the doctor started to go over ideas for the killer and Castiel used his 'angel mojo' and looked everywhere in search of the killer and within seconds had found him.

Cas returned o find everyone arguing and when he tried to tell everyone that he had found the murderer was quickly silenced, he was quickly getting fed up. After a few minutes of being shot down Castiel grabbed Dean and yelled "Dean listen I've found him" Deans eyes lit up, not at the news but the closeness at which Cas held him, he reached up and hugged his angel and his angel hugged back.

The Murderer's name was Michael Smith a fairly common name and easy enough to forget which made it perfect for him to get away with his crimes. He lived in a small flat on the outskirts of London closer to the likes of Essex and Chelsea, it was an area where you didn't know your neighbors and you didn't want to because you were almost sure that like you they were up to something.


	6. Chapter 5

**The whites of their eyes – Chapter 5**

Back in their own time the gang prepared to take down the killer, the Winchesters and the residents of 221B Baker Street loaded their guns and as always the doctor complained about human need for violence.

Sherlock started to complain as John called up Lestrade saying that he would never be able to keep up and would bring Donovan and Anderson and they just weren't up to their level of skepticism today. But john wasn't listening and called anyway.

Tensions began to rise as they took a taxi to the killers apartment in the lower end of Essex getting out of the cab a few streets away as to not raise suspicions. The Winchesters snuck around the back of the block of flats making sure there was no escape route possible before Sherlock, john and the doctor used the sonic screwdriver to gain access to the flat.

The cramped apartment smelt strongly of ammonia and cleaning products there was a small chemistry set in the middle of the kitchen and at first glance it reminded John of his own apartment before realizing that the difference between his home and this was that here death was made and launched throughout London like bombs. Sherlock and the doctor started to busy themselves with figuring out the chemistry set while John joined the Winchesters who were rummaging through the killers belongings uncovering things like photos of all his previous victims and news paper clippings about them and their deaths. This man was very proud of the damage he had caused.

Sherlock and the doctor soon discovered that Michael had been killing his victims using a slow reacting poison that's main ingredient is _mimbulus mimbletonia._ They took some samples as evidence, finishing up their investigation when Michael walked in. he immediately had every gun in the room pointed at him, which caused the doctor to complain and yell at them to lower their weapons, to which no one complied. Michael started to laugh; unnerving the new found companions as the doctor walked towards the man with a confused look. "Why are you killing these people Michael? You know they didn't deserve to die"

The killer just stood there smiling before looking over at Sherlock and john before saying "I was told to kill them, by a friend of yours Sherlock" everyone could clearly see Sherlock flinch at this news as the killer continued he became more and more furious "Moriaty says hi by the way, in case you are wondering. So" he said as he turned towards the Winchester brothers and Cas "does Crowley who sends his best respects from his search for Purgatory where he is being accompanied by the Master in case you are wondering Doctor."

At that moment Michael pulled out a gun and everything for a small moment went in slow motion as Cas pulled Dean behind him as protection and Sherlock did the same with John, but it wasn't any of them he shot it was himself with the last words "now you know who I am I cannot go on, but soon enough neither will you." As he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Heres a small chapter and then there is only one left for this story please comment.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The group made there way back to 221B Baker street about an hour after the killer had died after briefing Lestrade and Scotland Yard who had once again arrived late to find the body of the killer and Donovan and Anderson immediately accused Sherlock before being silenced by the multiple complaints of their being alive.

At 221B Baker Street Sam and the Doctor immediately fell asleep while in two different rooms the same conversation was being held.

"So you tried to take the bullet for me" said John and Dean unanimously

"Well what else should I have done?"

"I don't know, thanks it means a lot"

"No it doesn't, I just cant live without you"

John and Dean blushed as they both leaned in and kissed the man they loved on the cheek at the same time, causing the to become confused yet at the same time a little more human.

**The End**

YAY its finished sorry it took so long I got side tracked by other things like school and fandoms I hoped you liked it please give me ideas for other fanfics and comment if you liked it if not then shove off.


End file.
